Torture With or Without You
by chocolate oreos me
Summary: Summary: Eragon is captured and tortured by Galbatorix, and Arya is crazy with worry. Too late, she realizes her love for him. Can she save him before it's too late? This story takes place in Eldest while Eragon is training with Oromis and Glaedr in Ellesmera, and is rated T for possible violent contents. I suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Rejection

**Summary: Eragon is captured and tortured by Galbatorix, and Arya is crazy with worry. Too late, she realizes her love for him. Can she save him before it's too late? This story takes place in Eldest while Eragon is training with Oromis and Glaedr in Ellesmera, and is rated T for possible violent contents. I suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy!**

Arya sat by the quiet lake under the willow tree in Ellesmera. She stared at the lake, fuming, while remembering her conversation with her mother that rang clearly in her mind.

"You can't be friends with a Dragon Rider!" She heard Islanzadí's voice over and over again as she continued to stare at the lake. "Arya. He is too important to be distracted. While his studies are going well with Oromis and Glaedr, it is not possible for you to be, even, friends with him! I heard from Oromis that he made a faerth of you. Break all contact with him, now! Imagine how angered even Nasuada would be if he abandoned all duties for his friendship with you. He would sacrifice the entire world, just to save a single friend. That is his weakness, and you are only strengthening it!" Arya's mother's voice softened. "Arya, I'm not saying you can't talk to Eragon… But keep your distance. You are a threat to rebuilding the Dragon Riders, you are a threat to Alagaesia!" When Arya had tried to protest, Islanzadí had just cut her off. '_Why do I even bother to speak while my mother will just interrupt me again?_' Arya thought bitterly.

She frowned at her reflection in the lake. Was she being selfish? Eragon was, after all, the most important being in the entire of Alagaesia. She had ferried Saphira's egg across the land and quite a few powerful people had touched the eggs; famous scholars, experienced artists, wise storytellers, strong warriors and magicians, yet Saphira had hatched for none of them. Instead, she hatched for a mere farm boy with no particular strengths; he was just a simple child, with no other thoughts than protecting those he loved. Yet all the people of Alagaesia were depending on this simple child to slay the mad king, Galbatorix. Arya was still shocked a single madman could cause such disaster to come upon the land and continued to try to work his thoughts out about Eragon. She heard Islanzadí's stern voice yet again. "There are things _you _want, Arya. Then there are things that are the good for the people. And the people must always, always come first." The more she thought about it, though, the more she had to admit her mother was right. She couldn't put herself first, ever. There were millions of other lives to think about.

Gathering her thoughts and making her decision, she stood up and headed towards Eragon's sleeping chamber. She walked slowly, allowing herself to really think about what she was going to say. She imagined all the possibilities: _Eragon, I can't be friends with you. It wouldn't be good for either of us. _Arya physically shook her head. No. That was too blunt. _Eragon, I was thinking, and… You're a great person, but… We just wouldn't work out together… I like you, but… _No way. If she tried to express her feelings like that, it would take her days to get to the point. _Eragon, I love you, but then, I don't love you. We work together and stuff, but it would be better if we didn't. '_Seriously, Arya?' She mentally scolded herself. 'You can think of something better. The poor boy already has enough troubles without trying to figure out your confusing words.' Arya chuckled at her own jokes before realizing what a cruel act she was about to do. Joking about it had kept her mind off dwelling over whether what she was about to do was even reasonable. Deep down, she knew it wasn't. But she forced her feet to keep walking towards him.

She arrived there in about 30 minutes while walking at a slow, human pace. Walking calmed her down more than anything else; it gave something for her body to do, while wasn't taxing enough to require any actual thought and allowed her to think clearly, or in some cases, not think at all, and just relax. She knocked hesitantly on the door of Eragon's sleeping chambers, only just realizing how odd and suspicious she seemed walking up to his house in the middle of the night. She heard light footsteps approach the door and watched while Eragon opened it.

She was shocked at Eragon's appearance and how much his expression seemed to have changed from the happy-go-lucky kid before to the face of a weary old man in Ellesmera. His back, once held straight and proud, seemed tired and slouched. The only thing that had not changed were his eyes. They would always be exactly the right shade of hazel, with the same kindness and compassion. When he saw Arya, though, he straightened and his face brightened. "To what do I owe the honor of seeing you at this time at night?"

Arya opened her mouth, then closed it, realizing she looked like a fool with her mouth half open. She composed herself, remembering to keep her distance, as her mother had also said, and show no emotion; no emotion at the heart she was about to break, no emotion at the seemingly aged man in front of him who she was about to bring even more pain to, no emotion showing what she was about to do. So she cleared her face, and thought of the only and first thing she could think of saying at the time, "You seem troubled. What is wrong?"

"Nightmares." Eragon seemed to shiver. "Also, my back." Arya hated that she was breaking her heart now, of all times, when he was the most fragile. However, she continued to seem emotionless, though Eragon seemed to sense she was worried about something. "It's not a big deal, though, I just have to learn to live with it," He said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world and they were just talking about the weather. "Would you like to come in?"

Arya nodded and decided to just get right on to the point. She had decided on the way here to be blunt and direct. "We can't be friends anymore." Hurt shown clearly in Eragon's eyes and that almost stopped Arya from proceeding any more, but she reminded herself she had to do this. "I don't like you, at all." She forced herself to lie. Eragon was her closest friend, though she wouldn't admit it to anybody, including him. "We just don't work out." She forced herself to look directly into his eyes.

Arya could see the betrayal clearly in his eyes. She had led on him on to think they could be friends. How could she be so stupid? His pain was clear, and by deciding to lie and tell him she had no feelings for him while thinking that it wouldn't really effect him anyways, had been such a grave mistake on Arya's part. How could she think of him as insignificant as a mouse, just someone she could be so hurtful to, and say such mean things?

He did what Arya least expected; he walked away. She expected him to lash back out at her, and say the mean things she had said to him back… She expected him to say, "I never wanted you in the first place." Or, "What gives you the right to say such things?" She even expected him to slap her or physically hurt her in rage. However, she clearly didn't understand Eragon's love for her; Eragon was not so noble he would not defend himself when someone hurt him, that would just make him a fool. After she said her part, though, she realized the very depth of his love; it was so great he could not bare to see her hurt, much less inflict the pain herself. He could not reply back to her without causing even more trouble between the two of them, so he just left. But it was too late for her to correct her mistake.

As he slowly walked away, she cursed herself for being stupid, then caught herself. She repeated in her head, _I did the right thing. I did the right thing. _As if repeating it over and over again would make it true, she continued chanting: _I did the right thing. I did the right thing._

**It's not until later chapters does he get kidnapped and tortured, as the summary should say. However, I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Please, PLEASE review! I'll be checking for reviews the second I post this. I will start writing the second chapter the second I get a review. That's how desperate I am. :D Well, I am new to this. My point is, thanks for reading, please review, I will worship you like a god/goddess or whatever.**


	2. Capture

**Thanks for everyone for reviewing! Frankly, I'm surprised I got this many reviews (it's a lot for me) and favorites and follows as I wasn't sure whether I should've posted this story in the first place. I'm kind of new at this, and I'm really really thankful for the support. I also tried to follow all suggestions of anyone who reviewed while writing the following chapter. I tried to reply or PM someone who reviewed, but apparently, I have to be at least a day-old member on fan fiction to do that, so I have to wait. (P.S. Someone mentioned they could beta for me. I have no idea what Beta-ing even is. I mean, I've heard of it before, but I don't really know what it's about. So anyways, I'll just get to the story.)**

Eragon was running. It was all he could think of to do. He couldn't get her words out of his head, yet he couldn't fight back, argue or hurt the elf he loved in any way; after all, she was _Arya. _His one and only. He could have any other woman in Alagaesia, yet he fell in love with the one he couldn't have. Yet he felt no grief or regret in allowing himself to love her; besides, in his mind, she was _perfect. _If there was a very picture of perfect, she would be it in his mind.

She kept thinking of what he had said. "We can't be friends anymore," "I don't like you, at all," Her perfect melodious voice echoed and repeated itself over and over again in his brain. What had he done wrong, really? His only mistake was to love. And yet, this was the painful result. Every beat of his heart ached, everywhere he went, he was reminded of _her. _He just had to get away, as soon as possible, from this pain.

_Eragon! _Saphira had just come in contact with Eragon _Eragon? What is wrong? Who has pained you like this? Let me wrench their very hearts out, live and beating! _Usually, her violence and protectiveness of him would be unnecessary, but Saphira could sense every single thought in his brain. _It's Arya, Saphira, _He replied. _But I just want to be alone right now. Please, Saphira? _There was a painful part about being a Dragon Rider, no matter if you were human or elf. Sometimes, you just wanted to be alone. Sure, you loved you partner of mind with every drop of blood in your body, and you were bonded together, but sometimes you just needed to think yourself and come to a conclusion on your own. But Saphira didn't understand. _Eragon, I promise, I will make her pay for her unnecessary words. She had no right to say any of those things! _Eragon shook her head. He didn't want judgement. He blocked her completely out of her mind, and just ran and ran and ran with tears streaking his face without any thought, until he was out of Ellesmera.

Gradually, it became late and even he got tired. He rested in a cave in the forest of Du Weldevarden, not caring it was cold, and just laid down and rested with an empty belly. The thought of returning to Ellesmera did not even occur in his mind; he didn't want confrontation in any way, or sympathy, and the very thought of facing Arya again was painful. He didn't want, or need, human company. Soon, though, his sleep was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"My my, Thorn, look what we have here! It looks like Galbatorix was right… Indeed, this was the place to look for him…" Came the voice of Murtagh. _Of all times for me to see him! How did he know I would be here? _Eragon was completely defenseless. He didn't even have his sword with him, and all he had had with him was his magic. And he would have to make do with only that.

"Brisingr!" He uttered, pointing at the rider above him. It was the first spell that had come to his mind. Sure, it wasn't particularly powerful and was easy to counter, but it had served him well before. Besides, he hadn't had time to think at all. To Eragon's disbelief, Murtagh had made no motion to even counter his spell; he just let his wards take care of it instead of even bothering to act other than that. "Thrysta!" Was Eragon's next weak attempt. He wasn't even thinking right; he was still grieving over Arya, and didn't bother defending himself as strongly as he usually would, for Thrysta wouldn't even be a threat for a magician such as Murtagh. Murtagh, again, didn't even bother moving at all. He just let his wards do all the work. Eragon wasn't in his right mind, though; he didn't even think of running or come up with a quick escape plan, as he usually would. He could've easily taken advantage of his new elvish abilities, yet he didn't.

"Eragon, Eragon," Murtagh chuckled. "You should be ashamed of how easy it was to find and capture you. Of course, we couldn't capture you in the middle of Ellesmera, and Galbatorix knew you'd come out of that blasted elven city some time. So we waited. And waited." Looking at the state of Eragon, Murtagh continued, "What's wrong with you, brother?" He said the last word with a mocking tone. If Murtagh had been compassionate and would've let him go before this at his own risk, he was now a totally different person. He looked the same, yet strangely different; sure, he had the same dark brown hair and gray eyes and remained the same height, yet he had a different expression on his face Eragon had never seen on the old Murtagh, a slightly disturbing unemotional yet cruel mask. It was as if Murtagh had no care in the world, other than to wreck harm on whoever he could, take advantage of the poor and needy and commit whatever crimes possible. On the contrary, his eyes seemed slightly crazed, with a wild light to them.

"Eragon." Murtagh repeated. "Do you know how _furious _Galbatorix was last time, when I was weak and took pity on you, of all things I could've done?" He glared at the walls of the cave, as if it was the cave's fault. "I was a fool then. But now I've realized only two things matter in my life: Thorn, and power. That is all. And now, I shall capture you, and torture you _for _Galbatorix. For _this, this_ is the new, improved me." And with that, Murtagh cast a spell to completely disable Eragon, mounted Thorn, and captured Eragon to bring to Galbatorix.

Saphira was scared.

Well, she had been scared for quite some time. When Eragon had snarled at her to give him some alone time, she had complied. She accepted that he had blocked off her mind from him, though she was still confused and couldn't stand to see her Rider in such pain. She had confronted Arya, who had denied breaking his heart, though with a very guilty and devastated expression. Saphira had threatened Arya and convinced her not even an elf wanted a dragon as an enemy (in some violent ways), much less her, and so, Arya had showed Saphira her memory of 'helping' Eragon on his way to success. Saphira was very angry indeed; she worried for her companion, yet there was nothing she could do. She had searched the entire city of Ellesmera and couldn't find him, and the elves wouldn't let her leave the elven city to search for Eragon, respectfully saying it was unnecessary and the elves had already sent out a search party with their accursed manners.

And so, when a night had passed, she had almost gone crazy with worry. She, of course, hadn't slept a wink and lied awake the whole night, thinking of all possible horrible things that had happened to her Eragon. It wasn't fair that Eragon, the most compassionate and thoughtful two leg she had ever met (that's why she had chosen to hatch for him), had to suffer this much. Well, life was not fair. She had seen that.

So, first thing in the morning, at dawn, she set out to find her Eragon, despite the elves trying to stop her. To Saphira, any race, humans, elves, dwarves and even urgals were tiny and not a great threat. She set out anyways, ignoring the wishes of any other creature, with only a mind for her Eragon. Yet, after an entire day of searching, she couldn't find him. But she would never give up. No matter how hopeless it seemed, she would never give up.

**So anyways, that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry if it's not really that good. Anyways, I hope everyone reviews, and if you're too lazy to type your thoughts, that's fine, just give me a one-word review or something, I don't care. I wasn't really sure this was a good chapter, though. Next chapter, I'm gonna write the reactions of people like Arya, Nasuada, Orik and even Islanzadí on hearing Eragon was missing; in this chapter, I only covered Saphira, briefly. I know, the way Eragon is captured seems kind of weird, but again, he didn't have his sword with him, and he wasn't thinking right after the thing with Arya. Anyways, everyone who read this, whether you liked it or not, thanks for reading!**


	3. Thoughts

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed! Don't blame me if its not too good, though… Just saying**

I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Arya Svit-Kona tried to convince herself, as if thinking it could make it true. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. I CAN'T love him. It's for the good of the Varden. Please, please, please… She kept begging her heart to see Eragon as just a Dragon Rider, a weapon for defeating Galbatorix. She knew it seemed heartless and cruel to think of a person as a tool, but she thought she was doing it for the good of Alagaesia. She then lashed out at herself in a sudden mood change. How could you treat a PERSON like this? Eragon's a person. And I do love him. You know what? I have to start thinking for myself for a change. Not just Varden this, Varden that. She instantly rebuked herself for being so selfish. She hugged her knees, constantly changing her mind about what Eragon was. She couldn't forget his compassionate brown eyes, so innocent, so brave, seemingly naive, yet having endured the same hardships as an elf who had lived a thousand years. She thought of his messy brown hair, his powerful arms, his loyalty, his determination, his drive to do the right thing. And after hours and hours of thinking, all she concluded from her thoughts were, It's my fault he's gone. I must save him. No matter what it takes. All her confusion, all the moments of her deciding what was right and what was wrong, were gone. All she had was renewed determination. I must save him.

Saphira was pacing.  
Dragons didn't pace, not really. She did, though. It was a habit she had picked up from Eragon. She circled the small clearing, restlessly thinking of battle plans. All she could think of was her parter of heart, of mind, of soul. She couldn't even think of a life without him. He meant everything to her; next to him, Arya, Nasuada, Orik, Oromis and even Glaedr meant nothing to her. Nothing. She would sacrifice all of them for Eragon without a thought. She could go through anything, any pain, any heartbreak as long as she had HER Eragon. Who meant the world to her, literally. She had set off first thing in the morning, despite how many elves were trying to hold her back, to try to find Eragon. She had no idea where to start, though; even with all of Glaedr's and Oromis's training, she couldn't find a trace of Eragon or his scent, or signs of where he was. Whoever had taken him knew what they were doing.

Nasuada was mad. Really mad. When she had gotten a message from an elf in Du Weldenvarden about Eragon's capture, she had literally screamed at that elf nonstop. It wasn't like her and she knew it. She was usually so controlled, so brave, always having a plan, knowing what she was doing, but she just couldn't help it. It was Eragon. Foolish, selfless, naive Eragon, who never did what he was told, never thought about himself, just others and how he could help. Eragon, who was so set on doing good, following the right path, doing the right thing. How was it possible that he, off all people, were gone? That wasn't fair. Galbatorix, now, that was a man that deserved to be gone. But not Eragon, not the Eragon she knew. He deserved someone to love, a place to settle, children to raise. Yet what was he getting? On top of having the impossible task of defeating Galbatorix and rebuilding the whole of Alagaesia, he also had to get captured too. Eragon was the first person after Ajhad died to believe her, to trust her, to not just see her as some reckless child trying to lead the world. She got down on her knees and started crying. She just couldn't help it.

Orik was in Ellesmera. He had completed his duties and settled down for a nice, long, necessary nap when he heard hushed voices of elves talking outside with his dwarven ears. "Dragon Rider…" "Captured… Galbatorix?" He only heard whispers of the elves' conversation. "Eragon… danger…" "Can't risk…" Orik walked outside and grabbed the elf he had heard. "What's wrong? Why had I not been informed?" The elf growled. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Do not make an enemy of an elf, dwarf. That would not be wise." Orik let go of him and let him fall to the ground. "And you do not want to make an enemy of a a dwarf." The elf, regaining his composure, stood up again. "If you must know, dwarf," The elf said, his emotions under control and his face a blank mask, "Eragon has been captured." Orik couldn't barely react. After a few seconds passed, he let out a gasp of shock and ran back into his room.

Islanzadí sighed. She was mad. She was mad at the world, mad at herself, mad at her daughter and that little Dragon Rider, Eragon. She didn't know why she was mad at them though; after all, she was the one who had told Arya to say no to Eragon. And all Arya had done was obey, and all Eragon had done was react. If anyone should pay, it was her, who had caused all this trouble. She took three deep breaths and let all her anger out, then felt tears come to her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' She thought, still crying. 'I'm so sorry.'

**I know, it's not that good. Aya please review anyways :P**


	4. Rescue

**Sorry long time no update.**

Nasuada, of course, was the first person to think of a plan. A plan to save their dear Eragon. She gathered Orik, Arya and Angela. Naturally, Saphira had already gone looking for Eragon, but hadn't found a scent. Nasuada asked Islanzadi to help send Saphira an urgent message telling her to come back, which she surprisingly agreed to do.

So there they were, sitting in Nasuada's tent. Nasuada pulled out a map of Alagaesia and started thinking out loud:  
"He's not gonna be held in DuWeldenvarden, obviously, so it's probably the Hadarac Desert or Beor Mountains. But the Beor Mountains are inhabited by dwarves and Galbatorix doesn't have forces there. This leaves the Hadarac Desert." She pointed to the center of the Hadarac. "It would be perfect! There's a maximum security jail cell… one of the only cells in all of Alagaesia powerful enough to hold a DragonRider."  
"Yeah? So what? So… you found out where Eragon MIGHT be held. And that's just… hm… that just gets him saved! Oh why hadn't I thought of that?" Arya was unusually sarcastic, critical and moody. Nasuada, Orik and even Saphira turned to stare at her, and she bowed her head. She didn't apologize, but took a step back.  
'It's Nasuada. She's not done talking.' Orik thought.  
"We'll fly by dragonback to the Hadarac." She continued. "A soldier of the Varden had once been held at this jail and escaped. He has informed us there are 3 ways this jail is protected, each of us will take care of one way of protection. One is guards." She held up a map of the jail cell and traced her finger around the building. "They patrol the building at all times. I'll take care of that." She lifted her handy bow and arrow. "And no, Angela, don't doubt that I'm capable of this task."  
Angela, who had been suspiciously quiet for all this time, raised her hand. "Yeah… before you make this epic plan of yours, think. You're the awesome killery leader of the Varden, and Orik' the superninja dwarf king. So… It's not exactly like you guys can just take a leave. And Arya… you really think your mom will let you go on some big journey to save Eragon? You're still the elven ambassador." She pulled out Tinkerdeath. "That leaves me. And, well, Saphira."  
Orik and Nasuada looked annoyed, but knew Angela had a point. Arya looked more than annoyed, though; she looked completely furious, or at least as furious as an elf could look. "I cannot leave you to risk your life for Eragon alone, Angela."  
"Or you just don't want to get left behind…" Angela muttered. Arya overheard with her elf ears. As much as she was annoyed by Angela, she knew Angela was powerful and they needed her to help free Eragon. "Angela, you don't have the authority to tell me what to do… and I'm not an enemy you want to make."  
Angela wouldn't give up. "Do you know how furious your mother would be?"  
"I am clear on the consequences of my decisions, yes."  
Angela shook her head. "Well, it's your neck."

In about 2 hours, Angela and Arya had packed all their supplies and left by dragonback to go save Eragon. Arya hadn't even told her mother she was leaving: when Angela asked Arya if she was sure about her choice, she got a steely look in her eyes and said, "Yes. It's Eragon." This had caused Angela to mutter, "Yeah. Your whole life's about Eragon," which had caused Arya to say, "What?!"  
They arrived at the jail cell in the Hadarac the next day; Saphira was flying as fast as she could and didn't pause to rest the entire time. When Angela and Arya had tried talking to her, Saphira just ignored them and kept flying. She seemed out of breath and completely exhausted, though.  
Anglea unsheathed Tinkerdeath and Arya pulled out her long elven blade. All it took was for Angela to raise her hands to silence all the soldiers so they couldn't scream or communicate to each other. Then Angela and Arya combined their powers to kill the weak human troops.  
Neither one of them were pleased. "It shouldn't be this easy," Arya whispered. Angela nodded. They continued to proceed into the building, slowly, carefully and quietly. The building was old and strange; the walls were painted a midnight blue and decorated with beautiful patterns in gold and red. They continued on down the hallway until they saw a door. Arya quietly opened it and saw an empty room with another door on the other side. Arya cautiously stepped in… and… she wasn't there any more.

**I know it wasn't a good chapter. Anyways Read and Review thanks! :D**


End file.
